Baby?
by Erelly
Summary: Apa yang terjadi bila ada shinobi yang memungut baby dan menjaganya, apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya juga perasaannya? SaiSaku.. OOC...


Summary: Apa yang terjadi bila ada shinobi yang memungut baby dan menjaganya, apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya juga perasaannya? SaiSaku.. OOC...

Disclaimer: Masih punyanya Mashashi Kishimoto...XD

**BABY?!?**

**Chapter 1**

"Ma ma ma ah…. Begitulah bunyi yang terdengar dimalam itu di Konohagakure. Berisik tapi tak ada yang mendiamkannya. Mungkin suara itu jauh dari rumah penduduk, jadi penduduk sekitar tak terlalu meributkan suara apa itu. Di tambah lagi dengan suasana malam yang dingin dan sejuk menambah ketenangan warga Konoha yang hendak tidur. Tapi kecuali oleh shinobi yang kebetulan melintas jalan itu. Dia baru pulang makan malam di Ichiraku ramen, biasa diajak temannya. Dan itu bukan kebetulan, melainkan dia selalu pulang lewat situ jika abis dari ichiraku ramen. Ketka melewat dia mendengar bunyi yang rada asing ditelinganya. Ia ingin melihatnya tapi karena gelap matanya tak mampu menangkap sosok yang sedang mengeluarkan suara itu.

"Suara apa itu, serem sekali, jangan - jangan hantu, tapi tidak mungkin, ah mungkin saja hantu gentayangan?" katanya,

"Tunggu suara makin jelas, ah daripada bingung aku akan megikuti suara itu berasal."Akhirnya pemuda itu menyusuri asal suara itu. Suara itu makin lama makin jelas. Dan akhirnya pemuda itu menemukan sesosok tubuh mungil yang sedang menangis.

"Ah itukan?" Dia kaget melihatnya, "itukan Baby? ngapain ada disini dan kemana ibunya?" Katanya kaget dan mengambil baby itu dan mengendongnya, "sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan, aku akan membawanya pulang saja, kasihan malam ini kan dingin, dia pasti kedinginan." Dan pemuda itupun membawa baby yang baru saja ia temui ke rumahnya.

Keesokan harinya, anak laki - laki yang menemukan baby itupun terbangun dan menemukan sesuatu yang tak lazim dan dia!

"Eng,,,,,,"dia mengucek bola matanya dan menguap, "huaha........." dan menutup mulutnya memandang kesekeliling kamarnya, "udah pagi ya?" trus mengambil selimut dan melihat sesuatu yang tak lazim yaitu...

."Ahh....kenapa kenapa ada baby disini, ditempat tidurku!!!" Teriaknya kencang mungkin hampir membangunkan warga konoha "Oh ya aku ingat, kemaren kan aku memungut baby pas pulang dari ichiraku ramen." Ingatnya.

"Biarkan baby ini tidur saja aku mau mandi dan kerumahnya Sakura untuk membantuku mencari ibumu ya baby." Katanya lembut sambil mengusap rambut baby itu.

Satu jam kemudian.

Pemuda itu sudah rapi dan mengendong baby yang sudah bangun untuk pergi kerumah Sakura, temannya. Sepanjang jalan banyak orang yang melirik ke cowok itu, ada juga yang bisik - bisik. Tetapi cowok itu tetap diam tanpa ekspresi. Padahal baby yang digendongnya itu sepertinya mengobrol dengan pemuda itu. Sesampainya di rumah temannya itu ia mengetuk pintu.

"Sakura kamu ada dirumah? Sakura, ini aku Sai." Dia mengetuk pintu rumah Sakura dengan sopan.

"Iya tunggu" Kata si pemilik rumah itu.

"Sabar dulu ya, Chibi (panggilan baby itu dari Sai, gak kreatif ya tuh orang), kamu pasti akan ketemu dengan orang yang dapat menolong kita." Kata sai sambil

mendiamkan si Chibi itu. Akhirnya si pemilik rumah itu membukakan pintunya.

"Ah, ada apa Sai kamu pagi - pagi begini?" Gadis berambut pink itu melirik ke arah Sai, nama cowok itu dan... bingung akan apa yang dibawa oleh Sai. "Ah apa itu Sai, yang kamu gendong itu??" Tanyanya heran.

"Ini baby Sakura. Jawab pemuda itu tenang sambil menunjukan baby yang digendongnya ke arah Sakura.

"Iya aku tahu, tetapi kenapa ada dikamu? Jangan - jangan?" Sakura mulai berpikiran yang ngak – ngak.

"Jangan - jangan apa Sakura? Kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Itu....itu....ANAKMU YA???" Tanya Sakura sambil teriak.

"Apa , anakku?? Bukan Sakura, makanya ada yang ingin ku jelaskan ke kamu, ijinkan ku bicara sebentar, dan tolong jangan teriak - teriak, malu diliat orang tau!!!. Pinta Sai.

"Apa yang ingin kau jelaskan, jelas - jelas ia memanggilmu papa, Sai kamu telah menghamili siapa???SHANNAROOOOO!!!!" Sakurapun menonjok Sai membuatnya dan baby itu terpelanting ke rumah penduduk.

"Ah ittai, Sakura." Sai pun memegang pipinya yang kena tonjok Sakura dan melihat baby itu di tangannya, "ah untung tidak terluka." Pikirnya.

"Kamu...kamu..katakan siapa ibu dari baby ini." Sakura yang emang emosian pun menarik kerah baju Sai dan membuat pemuda itu terangkat (kuat amat sakura).

"Bukan Sakura, dengarkan aku dulu... please." Kali ini wajah Sai memelas tangan kanannya memegang baby itu dan tangan kirinya memegang menenangkan Sakura dan meminta Sakura untuk mendengarkan permintaanya serta menurunkannya.

"Baik, klo itu ternyata itu anakmu, aku akan melemparmu sampai sunagakure. MENGERTI!!" Ancam Sakura.

'Glek parah banget, sampe Suna' pikir Sai.

"Iya Sakura aku mengerti, ini tolong" Saipun menyerahkan baby itu dan Sakura kini menggendongnya dengan sayang. Dan Sai mengusap pipinya yang kena tonjok si kunoichi bertenaga raksasa itu. Sakurapun mempersilahkan Sai masuk. Akhirnya Sai pun menceritakan awal pertemuan dengan si Chibi, sampe si Chibi di bawa kemari.

"Oh gitu ceritanya." Sakura memeluk si Chibi.

"Iya itu yang pingin aku ceritakan." Ujar Sai.

"Baik aku akan membantu. Ceritamu gak bohongkan? Dan ini bukan babymu kan?" Padahal Sakura udah setuju tapi masih curiga.

"Bukan sakura, aku masih 16 tahun tau, gak mungkin menghamilin seorang gadis". Ujar Sai masih membela dirinya.

"Mungkin aja mengingat kau adalah seorang yang aneh + bokep. Semua bisa terjadi." Ujar Sakura licik.

"Tapi bener kok, kau harus percaya dengan ku, please klo aku bohong kau boleh memperlakukan aku sesukamu." Ujar Sai pasrah dan mau tak mau sujud di hadapan sakura.

"Baik aku percaya, tapi kalo kau bohong, kau akan merasakannya, mengerti." Ujar Sakura.

"Ah arigatto Sakura san!" Ujar Sai senang.

Setelah Sakura mulai menampung maksud dan tujuan dari Sai. Ia setuju untuk melaporkan kasus baby ini ke kantor hokage. Tetapi dia gak mau berjalan ke kantor hokage berdua dengan Sai dan baby itu. Iya menyuruh Sai dan baby itu untuk jalan duluan ke kantor hokage, sedangkan dia akan jalan memutar. Tapi tujuannya sama kantor hokage juga. Dan Saipun setuju. Lagi lagi banyak orang yang melirik kearahnya, tapi dia tak peduli. Sampai akhirnya di bertemu dengan rekannya, Naruto si rambut duren.

"Sai, apa itu yang kau bawa." tanya si Kyuubi norak itu.

"Oh ini, ini Chibi si baby." Jawab Sai singkat.

"Baby???" Teriak si kyuubi itu sama kencangnya dengan si Sakura.

"Biasa aja napa." Jawab Sai yang mulai bosen karena terlalu banyak dengar orang yang teriak pagi ini.

"Eh..... ma....maaf . Sai....baby mu ya?? Klo iya dengan siapa?? Dan.... kok dia ma....mau di hamilin oleh mu?" si Naruto jadi merinding.

"Enak saja, ini bukan babyku tau, baby ini kutemukan pas pulang dari ichiraku ramen tadi malam. Dan sekarang aku mau ke kantor hokage untuk bertanya apakah ada yang baru kehilangan babynya." Cerocos Sai panjang agar temannya itu ngerti.

"Oh gitu ya, santai aja lagi." Naruto sok easy going.

"Yang santai itu seharusnya kamu tauuu!!" Si Sai mulai naek darah.

"Iya iya gomen deh, tapi sendirian aja ke kantor Tsunade no Bachan?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Gak, ada Sakura kok. Tapi dia mu pergi duluan kesana. Btw mau ikut ke kantor Tsunade sama gak?" Ajak cowok yang kulitnya putih kayak cat.

"Ga ah, aku ada janjian ma Iruka sensei buat makan ramen. Yaudah ganbatte ya Sai" Naruto pun meniggalkan Sai sendirian.

"Iya, dadah." Sai pun segera menuju ke kantor hokage.

Akhirnya Sai pun tiba di kantor hokage dan baby itu aman bersamanya. Dan akhirnya bertemu kemnali dengan Sakura.

"Lama amat seh Sai, jamuran tauu nunggunya?. Si rambut pink itu jadi emosi.

"Tadi di jalan ketemu Naruto jadi ngobrol dulu deh." Jawabnya tenang.

"OOOOO......" Sakura ber 'ooo' panjang.

Akhirnya mereka berduapun telah tiba di kantor hokage dan mengetuk pintunya.

"Tsunade sama, bolehkan aku masuk, ini aku Sakura" ujar Sakura lemah lembut klo ga bisa gawat.

"Masuklah Sakura" Sakura pun masuk ke ruangan hokage.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanyanya heran tak biasanya Sakura datang ke ruangannya selain misi atau tentang medis.

"Ini aku mau bertanya, apakah ada orang yang kehilangan babynya, karena si Sai menemukan baby ini kemaren malam." Sakura pun menunjukan baby itu ke Tsunade-sama.

"Baiklah Sakura akan kucari dulu di daftar orang hilang pagi ini. SHIZUNE ambil daftar itu." Teriak Tsunade ke asistennya, Shizune.

"Hai hai Tsunade sama. Sakura, Sai tunggu sebentar ya?"

"Iya Shizune-neechan"

Akhirnya Shizune si asisten Tsunade sama pun kembali dengan membawa dokumen tersebut. Lalu Si hokage ke 5 pun meneliti satu - persatu dokumen tersebut.

"Tidak ada Sakura, tak ada yang mencari babynya yang hilang." Tsunade pun menjelaskannya.

"Tidak ada???, Tsunade sama bolehkah aku melihatnya??" Pinta Sakura.

"Silahkan." Sakura pun meneliti satu persatu dokumen pencarian orang hilang dan ternyata senseinya itu benar.

"Ah tidak ada, gawat kalo begitu." Pikir Sakura mulai gelisah.

"Tidak ada ya Sakura." Tanya Sai

"Iya tidak ada sai, gimana nih." Ujar Sakura lagi.

"Yaudah klo gitu." Singkat Sai tanpa ekspresi.

"Oh gitu, apa maksud mu dan perkataanmu itu??" Sakurapun jadi gak sabaran dan dia menarik lagi kerah baju Sai.

"Sabar Sakura" Sai menarik kembali kerah bajunya dan mulai menyadarkan Sakura.

"Sabar Sakura." Ujar Shizune

"Begini saja Sakura, kembalilah besok pagi kemari, mungkin saja ada yang mencari baby itu, gimana?"

"Ah besok pagi ya? Baiklah klo gitu Tsunade sama, aku pulang dulu." sakura pun meninggalkan ruangan Nona Tsunade sambil membawa baby itu dan menarik kerah belakang baju Sai dan membuat cowok itu jatuh keseret Sakura."

End Chaper 1

Kuat ya si sakura itu ampe bisa nangkat sai 2 kali, 2 kali you know. Gila bener tuh tenaga!! RnR..... XD

P: Baca sekalian Panpik One Piece, PromNite yahhh...... *Promosi* XD


End file.
